User blog:InvictusKris/My long overdue and official retirement
I've decided to leave my position as Admin. Some of you may not know me and that simple fact is part of the reasons I'm doing this. So to re-introduce myself, my name is InvictusKris. Beginnings 4 years ago (I think), I was a shadow user of the wiki, just simply watching people post and chat the days away without care. My friends got me into the game and, like most people who were newly introduced to something, you go to the wiki for it. After simply watching for many weeks and months, I finally got the confidence to make my first comment (a joke I made with one of the past admins I believe). From there, I just made post after post, specifically just to reach certain Wiki Badge Goals (one of the being making a post each day for a year, which I did). Eventually, I made friends and acquaintances. Friends I still cherish to this day. Pals I still chat to about this game off of the wiki. Overtime, my commitments caught the eyes of past Admin Overlord, Maddog and he, after chatting with the other admins at that time, made me an Admin, something i was shocked to hear but happy to receive. From there, I thought how best to use my newfound powers, I tried to quell arguments, make upgrades to the wiki best I could with my little programming knowledge and delete outdated materials. My work was good at that time. Then, 2 years ago, my decline happened. Not in health or anything serious like that, just in engagement. The Downtime I was struggling through IRL Course Assignments, my stress and overall mood had dropped to the point I barely did anything beyond simply making a few edits here and there. One of my problems has always been that I would take on alot but essentially try to coast my way or place everything on the grinder and get back to them later when I was more up for the task Spoilers: Later never came And so for 2 years, I kept my title of Admin on but never bothered to really use it or even dust it off. I wasn't a Keeper of the peace Ban admin, I was barely effective as updator kind of Admin. I essentially was given a position of responsibility but did absolutely nothing of value. And thus we enter another one of my flaws, I'd always think eventually, I will get my mood back in check and do what I promised to do for other people, as a faux attempt to redeem myself. That mood never came back. The Circle of Friends I made on the wiki have, in a sense, moved on from the wiki as their hub and so the only thing really keeping me here is a flame representing commitment to improving the site. A flame that has long since expired. A Proper End, and Final Wishes & Notes And so here we are, finally ripping off the bandaid that should've been ripped off long ago. As you may guess, this blog was spurred by Rai's recent decision to leave. You have your own thoughts on that but his decision to leave and him, in a way, putting pressure on that leave is what FINALLY inspired me to make this blog and my proper retirement. I've already made it clear who I want as Admin in private, but the final choice is out of my hands. I'll still be here on the wiki from time to time, making my small comments on new Danger Cards but that's essentially it. Overall, I wish the potential new Admin(s) well in their job and hope their passion will cover my failures and do better then me in their jobs. And if they need help, I'd be happy to offer what I can to do so, however limited. That's about it, InvictusKris as Admin signing out. Category:Blog posts